


【米flo】莫特计划09-10

by BeaudoinNeufchant



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, NP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaudoinNeufchant/pseuds/BeaudoinNeufchant
Summary: mikele希望florent通过机器学习一些事情，但是他后悔了。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe, others/florent mothe
Kudos: 5





	【米flo】莫特计划09-10

09

当florent脱光衣服站到反重力区，被机械臂拉扯着摆成了跪趴的姿势的时候，他才发现这台机器真的很‘萨列里’。

“您喜欢什么场景都可以.”

“不……其实我不是很介意”florent在虚拟的屏幕上点了两下，把控制权直接交给了萨列里，“既然他交给你来做了”他甚至有些过分乖巧，“我什么都能做的。”

“事实上…这是我第一次为人类提供服务，mothe先生。”

“听起来有点奇怪，我是指您是萨列里这部分…我知道，大概是mikele的恶趣味，让一个古典音乐家来负责情趣玩具“florent在机械臂什么都没干的间隙中看出了明显的犹豫，甚至还因为没什么事做试着挣扎了一下。

“请容我更正一下，我不是只负责这部分的AI，以后您的个人起居以至于和mikelangelo先生的联络都是我来负责。”

“好吧，管他呢，来吧。”

Florent再‘睁眼’的时候正跪在一张长的可以让十几个人同时吃饭的宴会桌上，周围的人都带着繁复到有些多余的面具，穿着精心剪裁过的、属于十八世纪的服饰，florent抬起手来，手腕上只有一个没用的袖花，再加上脖子上的领花和小腿袜大概是他全部的衣服。他不是没想过这种公开的情况，但是怎么说呢…

科技的进步让他感觉周围的一切都不是什么VR眼镜能够比拟的，尤其是一个皇帝装扮的人把手放在他的屁股上的时候，说实话，真实的过分。

‘这是你的爱好吗？’florent不知道萨列里这个时候在不在，他只好低声说，并且配合的把臀部抬得更高了一点，接着那只手就开始在他的腰身和臀缝附近游移了。

‘没有，mothe先生，鉴于我是以萨列里为原型的，所以默认的场景模拟就是这样的，毕竟您没有要求过。’

‘…你是说萨列里喜欢玩这种的？……唔！’florent一时分神和萨列里说话，不知道被谁在屁股上狠狠的打了一下，随即对方就要求他自己来展示他自己。

‘我可以作为萨列里回答您没有，他没有这种爱好，甚至还很保守，不过我建议您还是顾及您自己比较好。’

“……请不要心急，先生们，我很擅长这些的”florent试着挤出了一个相对甜美的笑容，他不知道现在自己扮演的是萨列里还是别的谁——萨列里刚刚极力否认过这点——总是是以为往日可观而不可亵玩的一位人物，而让他趴在这里供大家品尝的正是皇帝本人。

“…是的，请您仔细看这里”florent掰着自己的屁股向两边分开，“我随时都让自己保持湿润，这样您就可以在任何您想要的时候使用我”

很快就有一根玩具怕他等急了似的在他自己展露出的入口处滑动，上边沾着一些滑腻的液体，但是意外的有温度，florent会意的把自己的屁股凑上去引导着那根玩具插进自己身体里。在这他撒了个小谎，他并非随时都为谁准备自己，只是身体习惯了而已。

‘看这个小婊子’其中一个人嬉笑道，‘平日里站在皇帝身边高高在上的谁知道实际上是这种用处’

‘可不是’带着面具的小姐隔着蕾丝手套握住了那个玩具的底端，仿佛一点都不了解一样胡乱的抽出来又捅进去，‘亏我还想过嫁给他呢’

这话倒是引来一阵笑声，接着是更多的手指，有的人捏上了florent的胸前，把两边的乳头掐在指尖来回的揉捏。

Florent不知道他自己的身体反应会不会被模拟到这个虚拟的情景里来，但是很快他就知道了。

‘看看他，连皇帝喝的奶都是他准备的’他胸前手指的主人发出下流的称赞，捏着他的胸肉像是挤牛奶那样的把他的乳汁源源不断的挤出来弄得绒布的桌子湿了一大片。

这期间皇帝可能是承认了，也可能是反驳了这些荒诞的事情，但是已经没有任何人去在乎了。

当第一根阴茎抵在嘴边的时候florent就知道这件事仅仅只是个开始，他用带着好看袖花的手为那些贵族做手活，饱满而又红润的嘴唇早就被另外一根阴茎撑满，乳汁流的太多了甚至还有人趴到下边去用舌头接，而姑娘们在后边不断的打着他的屁股，像是对待马匹那样要求他再多扭一些，把玩具吃的再多一点。

这也不是什么很难的事情，florent想，如果‘鉴赏会’就是如此的话。

10

Mikele也说了一个慌，他确实不想和机器一起玩他，但是那不代表他一点都不担心florent。

“他现在听不到也看不到我？”mikele抱着手肘站在机器前边，良好的密闭性让他在进门前连florent的呻吟都听不到。

“是的，先生，现在普遍的模拟系统都是直接连接神经系统的，您要看看他眼里的‘现实’吗？”萨列里以穿正装的虚拟影像出现，对着mikele微微鞠躬，“午安，先生，午安，沃尔夫冈”

“天他还记得我！”莫扎特的虚拟影像穿的勉强能看出来是同时期的服装，他夸张的跑过去戳萨列里，然而手指只是穿过了数据堆，“午安， **大——师** ”

“把控制权给我，然后……就”mikele忍不住扶额，现在的AI自从装备了感情系统之后就变得越来越皮了，特指莫扎特“让我们两个待一会儿”

“好的，先生”萨列里带着趴在身上的莫扎特一个响指消失了。

Mikele也接上了相同的模拟设备，进入‘宴会’的他仿佛只是一个普通的贵族，脸上带着能遮住半脸的面具，他走上前去，周围的人自觉为他让出通路。

就像是电影中男主角走向女主角那样，只不过这些人让道的原因只是因为他是这里拥有最高权限的人，换句话说，开发者模式。

“尊敬的王储大人来了”站在一边的皇帝突然开口，“如果你能让他开心的话我的女儿就可以和他联姻，去展示你的价值”

Mikele没有说话，他对系统新编排的剧情还算满意，在不让florent知道他来了的情况下合理的到他面前去。

“您好…先生，您想要怎么使用我呢？”florent的声音听起来有些甜的发腻，又带着点过分使用的沙哑，胸前唯一的遮蔽已经在刚才的玩乐中被扯的破破烂烂的，屁股里的那根玩具换过几轮之后已经到了一个可观的大小，周围的褶皱都被撑到平滑，混着体液和更多的液体顺着大腿根流下来，阴茎被某个坏心的姑娘用发带捆得结实，在之前的疯狂中一直就这么可怜的挺立着，在顶端一小股一小股的流出精液。

即使如此florent看起来还是有精神，他把自己从精液淤成的水滩里撑起来，翻过身，哭红的眼睛迷离的看着前边的人，他把自己的双腿曲起来抱着，玩具滑出去落在桌子上发出‘咚’的一声，完全不能闭合的肛口一开一合的展现在mikele面前。

“您可以使用我的一切”他说。

然后mikele就把自己的连接线扯了，强行切换回现实让他有了一两秒的头晕，周围的喧嚣都消失之后只剩下反重力区域中间被机械臂拉开大腿的florent，箍在他阴茎根部的圈和胸口湿漉漉的水痕表明着之前经历的某种程度上来说确实是‘真的’。

Mikele走过去抱住florent，机械臂也就跟着松开，连床也不知道什么时候就移动到旁边了，本来连接要在此时一起断开的，但是mikele停住了。

“就这样吧，别让他知道”他对毫无感情的机器说。

别让他知道我在乎他。Mikele对自己说。

【王储把florent从宴会上带走，带到了一间依旧华贵的房间打算私享这份甜点】

Mikele压上去亲着florent的嘴唇，它没有被任何人吻过，只是在过多的不适和忍耐中自己咬红了自己好看的嘴唇，florent也抱着mikele的脖子回吻着，和他舌尖交缠。

【很久不得释放的甜点主动把自己送上去，用硬挺的阴茎央求王储插进来】

Mikele亲着florent的嘴唇和脸颊作为安抚，他小心的解开了florent阴茎上圈着的环，然而只是阴茎顶端流出了一些液体，他还需要一次彻底的高潮，mikele翻了个身让florent趴在自己身上，因为之前看了半天而起反应的阴茎很容易就被florent吃进去，至此小熊才发出一声近乎于满足的喘息。

【王储在夸奖小甜点的湿润和紧致，并且由着他任性的揭开了自己的面具，但是florent并不认识这位英俊的男人】

Mikele把手覆到florent眼前，然而他只是睁着哭红的棕色大眼睛茫然的看着前边，对于‘现实’来说他是近乎于瞎子和盲人一样的存在，而mikele只是轻轻的叫了一声flo，就接着挺腰插进去给了florent他想要的，mikele和florent十指交握，享受着每一次florent坐下来碰到最深处时的颤音，贪婪的吸允着florent胸前溢出来的只属于mikele自己的乳汁。

【王储把尊贵的液体射进甜点身体里，并且宣布她会和国王的女儿联姻】

Mikele本来想拔出去的，但是在florent高潮的时候他整个人被这只小熊抱的死紧florent像是知道他是谁一样咬着他，直到他一股一股的把精液全都射进来。

【王储还想说什么，但是世界逐渐崩塌了】

“……mikele？”florent发现自己光着身子坐在床上，之前的机器好好的在那摆着，不过已经停了的样子，而mikele坐在床边给他拿了一杯水。

“…你来验收成果吗？那我是能带去鉴赏会的合格玩具吗？”florent来回摩挲着杯柄，到现在他也没能完全琢磨mikele的脾气

“你很好”mikele站起来顺了顺头发，把接口用打卷的金发盖住“但是我不想你去鉴赏会了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然出现“接口”但是此处只是未来许多人都选择植入式芯片，所以头部会有接口是很正常的，米和flo都是正常人类，也有机器人，萨莫属于无实体的AI


End file.
